Make It Okay Again
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de rosetintmyworld sur archive of our own. Résumé : Isaac joue a des jeux spécieux avec oncle Peter, et il ne les aime pas.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Make It Okay Again**

Auteur : **rosetintmyworld**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

Je gémis alors que je sors de mon sommeil, une forte odeur d'urine collée à ma peau.

J'ai mouillé mon lit.

Une silhouette sombre se tient à la porte les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et il est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Et bien, tu t'es oublié et tu as fait un sacré bazar, n'est-ce pas. » Dit la voix et je recule plus haut vers le haut de mon lit, pour essayer de m'éloigner de cette voix qui est indiscrète et qui désire plus que ce qu'elle devrait.

« Allez, gamin. Ne reste pas couché dans ta crasse. » Il dit en entrant dans la chambre et je peux voir son visage se préciser grâce à la lumière traversant les stores.

« Hé bébé ! » Je lève les yeux pour voir mon papa à la porte et oncle Peter se met sur le côté.

« Un autre cauchemar ? » Il demande et je hoche la tête, en le laissant me prendre dans ses bras.

Tout qui puisse m'éloigner de mon oncle Peter.

Papa me conduit à la baignoire où je me lave avant qu'il ne me prenne dans sa chambre et celle de daddy pour me blottir avec eux.

Oncle Peter part nettoyer mon accident.

Je ferme les yeux, pour faire semblant de dormir, et cela même si je ne veux pas, et je sais qu'il y a 99 pour cent de chance que papa soit capable de deviner que je ne dors pas.

« Quelque chose cloche Derek. Il est propre depuis deux ans. » Chuchote daddy et je garde les yeux fermés.

« Les enfants ont parfois des accidents Stiles. » Il chuchote mais je peux le ressentir dans les battements du cœur de daddy. Il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose, et le connaissant, il va avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Je presse mon visage dans son épaule, en devinant que ça avortera la conversation et il tend la main, pour la passer sur mon bras.

 **OOO**

Oncle Peter me fait peur. Il aime jouer à des jeux qui ne sont pas drôle du tout, et il aime prendre de drôle de photos.

Il joue seulement comme ça avec moi, il dit que je suis spécial et qu'Erica ne peut pas jouer à ce jeu. Il dit aussi que je ne dois pas le dire à Erica, ou à quelqu'un d'autre, car ils deviendraient jaloux.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un serait jaloux de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec oncle Peter. Papa et daddy apprécient à peine de se trouver dans la même pièce que oncle Peter, encore moins jouer avec lui.

 **OOO**

Je joue seulement avec oncle Peter quand daddy et papa sortent avec la meute pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

Ils font des patrouilles deux fois par semaine, ce qui signifie que je reste seul avec oncle Peter qui dit ne plus être capable de patrouiller.

Je ne le crois pas, je pense que c'est un bon menteur.

Je ne veux pas devenir un bon menteur.

 **OOO**

« Isaac, gamin. » Je relève les yeux vers ma porte.

Mes parents viennent juste de s'en aller, en m'avertissant moi et Erica d'écouter oncle Peter.

Ce qui veut dire envoyer directement Erica au lit pour qu'il puisse 'jouer' avec moi.

Je serre les dents alors que mon rythme cardiaque augmente.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de t'inquiéter, je vais prendre soin de toi. » Murmure-t-il avant de se glisse dans le lit avec moi.

 **OOO**

J'essuie les larmes de mes yeux alors qu'il incorpore profondément son odeur dans ma peau, mes cheveux sont humides de ses saletés. Il lève les yeux derrière la caméra dans ses mains.

« Il ne faut pas pleurer. Nous nous sommes amusés. » Il murmure, en passant sa main sur mes lèvres et dans le bas de mon dos. J'ai envie de vomir.

Ce n'était pas amusant. Ce n'est jamais amusant.

« Allons te laver tout de suite. » Il murmure, en me portant jusqu'à la baignoire.

Il ne me laisse pas me laver seul.

 **OOO**

« Tu t'es amusé la nuit dernière bébé ? » Demande papa, sa main vient caresser mes cheveux et je m'éloigne de lui en sursautant, tous les muscles de mon corps sont tendus.

Il retire sa main et je sors rapidement de table, pour abandonner mon déjeuner car je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

« Je t'avais dit que quelque chose clochait. » Siffle daddy et j'entends papa monter les escaliers en courant.

« Isaac, qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demande-t-il et je secoue la tête contre la porcelaine.

« Malade. » C'est tout ce que je parviens à sortir.

« Nous devons l'emmener chez Deaton. » Dit papa alors je secoue la tête.

« Pas le docteur ! » Je crie, en sachant que peu importe ce que je dis, j'irai chez le médecin, et cela même si oncle Peter m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas aller chez le docteur, ou ils seront vraiment fâché et me tiendront à l'écart.

 **OOO**

Je peux les entendre parler derrière la porte et je resserre mes vêtements plus fermement sur moi.

« Papa a l'air fâché, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demande Erica alors qu'elle se met sous la table avec moi. Elle se penche contre mon épaule, ses cheveux couvrent ma bouche et ses doigts dessinent un triskèle sur mon genou.

« J'ai joué à des jeux avec oncle Peter. » Je murmure et je relève les yeux alors que la porte s'ouvre et je suis face à face avec daddy.

Maintenant, il connaît mon secret.

Daddy et papa partent vraiment rapidement après ça, en me déposant chez oncle Scott que me laisse toujours regarder des cartoons.

Il est assis avec Erica et moi, mais son visage est triste à chaque fois que je lève les yeux sur lui.

Oncle Peter avait tort.

Personne n'est jaloux, tout le monde est vraiment en colère ou vraiment triste.

Daddy et papa viennent nous récupérer tard ce soir là, en me promettant que rien ne pourra plus m'arriver et que oncle Peter est parti. Daddy dit qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais, pas cette fois.

J'espère qu'il a raison.

 **FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

« Même moi je peux entendre la musique Isaac ! » J'entends Daddy crier du bas des escaliers, alors je grimace en tournant à fond la musique trash.

Je m'en fiche si c'est trop bruyant.

Je veux que ça fasse mal.

« Et si tu baissais ! » Crie daddy alors j'augmente un peu plus.

Matt m'a rendu accroc à la musique.

Je suis tellement en colère à l'intérieur, et il comprent. Il m'a montré comment l'extérioriser.

Il y a un coup sur la porte et je l'ignore, pour sauter dans mon lit, en jetant mes jambes en avant.

« Isaac, je sais que tu es avec quelqu'un, alors je ne vais pas crier. Baisse, ou je vais le faire moi-même, compris ? » Murmure papa à travers la porte, et je serre les dents.

« J'ai les oreilles blessées, et je sais que ça blesse les tiennes. Je peux le sentir. » Dit-il alors je sors du lit, pour ouvrir la porte.

« Un petit peu ? » Murmure-t-il et je hoche la tête, en baissant avant de regarder en direction de Matt pour lever mes yeux au ciel.

Je peux déjà entendre l'intérieur de mes oreilles cicatriser.

« Ça va ? » Je demande et papa inspire profondément.

« Quand Matt s'en ira-t-il ? » Demande-t-il et je hausse les épaules.

« Il reste pour la nuit. » Je réponds.

J'ai 12 ans et Matt est mon seul ami.

Je ne sais pas si ça à un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais petit, et que mon oncle a abusé de moi.

Mon papa m'a pris les souvenirs un an après, mais ils sont revenus sous forme de cauchemar, et plus tard divulgué par Erica.

De ce que j'en sais, ça a créé un désaccord entre mes parents pendant un moment.

Mon papa pensait qu'il serait meilleur que je ne sache jamais ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

Mon daddy pensait qu'il était idiot, et que je tirerais de meilleurs bénéfices avec la volonté d'aller en thérapie. J'aurais tiré de meilleurs bénéfices si ils avaient remarqué ce qu'il me faisait.

Comment papa n'a pas remarqué ce que me faisait oncle Peter. Il peut sentir le sang dans mes oreilles malmenées par la musique, mais pas l'odeur distincte du sang et du sperme ?

Parceque je connais très bien cette odeur. Je peux la sentir dans mes rêves, elle remplit continuellement mes narines.

« Tu as demandé à Daddy ? » Demande-t-il, et à sa façon de le dire, il n'est pas vraiment clair avec moi, donc est ce qu'il demande en tant que père ou en tant qu'alpha?

« Peut-il rester pour la nuit ? » Je demande, exaspéré.

Il soupire et il passe une main sur son visage.

« Si c'est d'accord avec ses parents. » Répond-t-il.

Là où j'irai plus tard, comme si ils savaient que j'allais exploser dans la seconde.

« Ça l'est. » Je dis avant de fermer la porte et de retourner sur mon lit.

Matt se couche avec moi.

 _« C'était bon bébé. »_

 **OOO**

J'essaie de m'échapper à l'étage quand j'entends Erica monter dans les escaliers. Matt vient juste de partir et je veux m'isoler dans ma chambre. Je n'aime plus être au contact de la meute. Tout le monde peut entendre ce que je ressens. Je déteste ça, comment puis-je ne pas me sentir bien quand ils penchent tous leurs têtes comme des chiots en me demandant ce qui ne va pas.

Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

« Isaac ! » Appelle-t-elle, et j'essaie de fermer la porte avant qu'elle ne m'attrape pour me plaquer. Je tombe par terre, ma tête percute le bord de mon lit.

« Seigneur, fais attention. » Je siffle et elle se redresse sur ma poitrine.

« Tu t'es amusé avec ton petit copain ? » Se moque-t-elle et le sang me monte au visage.

« Matt n'est pas mon petit copain. » Je murmure et elle relève son sourcil.

« Alors pourquoi il sent toujours comme toi ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Je mens et ses yeux s'élargissent.

« Isaac, tu lui as dit ? » Demande-t-elle, alors je la dégage de moi.

« Non. Maintenant, sors de ma chambre. » Je dis, en la poussant de nouveau par terre alors qu'elle s'était relevée.

Elle me regarde de ses yeux flamboyants et je lui grogne dessus, mes griffes glissent sur elle avant que je ne puisse le contrôler.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » J'entends demander mon père, en se précipitant dans les escaliers, daddy derrière lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demande mon daddy, en regardant les petites entailles qui saignent mais commencent à cicatriser.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça Isaac. Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas te battre avec ta sœur. » Gronde mon père et je rentre mes dents. Je suis toujours tellement en colère, j'ai l'impression que ça bouillonne sous ma poitrine, menaçant d'exploser.

« Isaac, calme toi. » Murmure daddy et je baisse les yeux pour apercevoir mes paumes tâchées de sang. Je les ai transpercé.

« Non. » Je murmure, la voix ferme alors que je recule vers ma fenêtre.

« Isaac, viens. Je pense que nous avons besoin d'en parler. » Dit daddy et je secoue la tête.

« Il est trop tard pour parler. » Je murmure avant de sortir en bondissant par la fenêtre, pour aller chez oncle Scott.

Il me laisse entrer et je m'effondre dans son lit.

Je ne rentre pas chez moi jusqu'au jour suivant.

 **OOO**

J'évite de leurs parler à tous prix.

Ils ont été capable de sentir que les coups sous mon t-shirt ne venaient pas d'Erica.

 _« C'est si bon, si bon bébé. »_

Je me réveille en sursaut, ma poitrine monte et descend rapidement.

J'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus respirer.

« Isaac ? » J'entends daddy chuchoter et je lève les yeux vers ma porte. Depuis combien de temps il est là ?

« Quoi ? » Je demande, en remontant mes jambes sur ma poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu ne cicatrise pas ? » Demande-t-il et je secoue la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Je réponds et il vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

« j'ai vu tes paumes, elles sont toujours en train de cicatriser. Ce n'est pas normal. Ça non plus. » Dit-il, en remontant mon t-shirt pour exposer les coups sur mes côtes et mes hanches.

« Ce n'est rien. » Je réponds en tirant d'un coup sec pour rabaisser mon t-shirt.

« C'est quelque chose. C'est comme quand- »

« Quand Peter a abusé de moi ? » Je réponds, la voix pleine de venin.

« Tu sais ? » Demande-t-il alors je hoche la tête.

« Comment j'aurais pu oublier ? » J'explose et il ferme les yeux avant de se rapprocher de moi. Je peux ressentir sa rage.

Ça me donne envie de m'éloigner de lui.

Il n'est pas mon Alpha, pas comme papa, mais j'ai toujours peur de le mettre en colère.

« C'est pour ça que tu es bouleversé ? Parceque Derek t'a pris tes souvenirs ? Ou pire ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » Demande-t-il et je serre la mâchoire.

Comment puis je expliquer que je souhaite qu'on me fasse encore du mal. Je veux une raison de ressentir de la colère et du dégoût. Qu'il serait plus juste de les ressentir avec un souvenir qui puisse l'expliquer, plutôt que de simplement le ressentir avec une tête vide.

« Est-ce que Matt te fait du mal ? » Demande-t-il sérieusement et je baisse les yeux sur mes griffes qui sont en train de transpercer ma couverture.

« Je voulais juste une raison ! Je voudrais ne pas me sentir en colère et dégoûtant à l'intérieur. » Je dis entre mes dents serrées, mes griffes viennent couvrir mes oreilles.

« J'ai tellement peur de moi. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas être en colère, mais je le suis. Je suis tellement en colère. Je veux simplement- » Un sanglot m'interrompt et daddy éloigne les griffes de mes oreilles avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment il a pu me faire ça ? » Je murmure.

« Comment a-t-il pu tout me voler ? C'était ma rage, c'était ma peine. » Je murmure et daddy me berce plus fortement.

« Il ne voulait pas que tu te souviennes comme lui. Il pensait qu'il serait meilleur que tu oublies. Il ne voulait pas de ça pour toi."

« Si il ne voulait pas que je ressente ça, pourquoi il ne l'a pas arrêté ! Pourquoi il a ignoré cette odeur. I aurait dû sentir Peter sur moi. Il aurait dû savoir. » Je crie et je lève les yeux pour apercevoir papa à la porte.

« Je ne… Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé. » Dit-il, avant de me prendre dans ses bras, en m'éloignant de daddy.

« Je me l'étais promis, je m'étais promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien de mal. J'avais promis que tu ne te sentirais pas mal. »

Il murmure et je lutte contre sa poitrine.

« Je me sens si sale. » Je murmure et papa me tient plus fermement, en pleurant dans mes boucles.

« Dis lui. Dis lui ou il te détestera. » Murmure daddy et papa secoue sa tête contre la mienne.

« Dis lui. Il a le droit de savoir. Tu lui dois la vérité. » Murmure-t-il et papa en perd son souffle.

« Je ne m'en rappelais pas, jusqu'à l'année d'après quand j'ai pris tes souvenirs. Je n'en étais pas certain. Je pensais que c'était juste tes souvenirs que je revivais encore et encore… » Commence-t-il et avant qu'il ne puisse finir, je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire.

« Il t'a aussi pris les tiens ? » Je demande et il hoche la tête. J'enlace mes bras fermement autour de son cou.

« Je pensais que j'étais en colère à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kate, mais il m'a piégé. Il m'avait préparé à elle. A cause de lui, je suis tombé dans son piège. » Murmure-t-il et je serre mes dents alors que toute la colère traverse mon cou.

« Je pensais que j'avais bien fait. Après Kate, j'ai tellement espéré trouver quelqu'un qui puisse me prendre les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais tort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, et je les avais déjà pris. » Dit-il entre ses larmes.

Je n'ai jamais vu mon père pleurer avant, et je ne le veux jamais plus.

Peter est parti, mais nous devons toujours guérir.

 **FIN**


End file.
